Change of Plans
by LadyAlambiel
Summary: "I hate Murphy and these abrupt changes of plans!"


Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia or any characters you may recognize from the books or the movies, I wish I did but I don't... I also don't own the Narnian Calendar. It belongs to Elecktrum who was kind enough to let me borrow it for my story. Her own stories are awesome and you should go read them too.

Summary: "I hate Murphy and these abrupt changes of plans!"

A/N: This is part of my _A Light in the Darkness_ universe and follows the events of _Refracted_. But, you can read it as a standalone if you so choose. Enjoy!

**Change of Plans**

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

2 Mayblossom 1008

"I don't suppose you know why they summoned us, do you?"

Oreius shook his head. I racked my brain trying to think of a reason why the Four wanted to see us since we had been in the middle of checking the supplies going to Redhaven (well, _I_ had been checking them, Oreius was lurking and in denial about lurking). "Did you do something?"

That got me such a look that I wouldn't have been surprised if he was considering throwing me in the ocean (some things do not change with love and courtship). I raised my hands in mute surrender, "Forgive me, I temporarily forgot who I was talking to…but I didn't do anything either."

He just raised an eyebrow. I _know_ he has a sense of humor, but since I was still in the process of, ahem, helping him realize his sense of humor should stretch farther than it currently does… I huffed and crossed my arms as I muttered, "Today. I didn't do anything today to deserve a summons."

Now, that won me a smirk and just a glimmer of fondness appeared in his dark eyes. He was also giving me the look that usually preceded my being kissed but that was when the Four showed up (oy, their timing, it just slays me). I could not wait to reach Redhaven and spend a fortnight where we wouldn't be constantly dodging matchmakers and busybodies (it still amuses me to do so, of course, but I don't mind admitting that revealing our courtship in three and a half months will be most welcome). I was slightly surprised when I spied Tarrin tagging behind Edmund. A suspicion I did not want to explore at all niggled at me, but I squished it. They wouldn't do that…

Oreius bowed slightly, "You summoned us, Majesties?"

Peter nodded, "We did." He held up an opened envelope and pulled out a letter, "We just want you two to be aware of Edmund and Lucy's plans."

Plans? What plans? And are these plans going to interfere with our plans? Probably. Drat Murphy and his interfering law. I had to work to keep my tone normal and only mildly curious as I asked, "What plans and why exactly do we need an update since we're going to Redhaven in a week?"

Lucy beamed at us, "Because we're going with you!"

Oh. I didn't look at Oreius as I tried to figure out a safe question. "You're going with us? We just went over the details of the trip yesterday and you didn't mention your intentions then…and aren't you supposed to be planning a wedding?"

Susan gave Peter a pointed look, "We are, Kat. That's why only Edmund and Lucy are going with you."

Edmund spoke up before either Oreius or myself could say anything. He smirked at his brother, "Peter's not allowed to escape the wedding planning. Besides, Lucy and I were the ones named in the invitation."

I still didn't look at Oreius as I reminded them to focus, "What invitation might this be?"

Lucy smiled, "Oh it's the invitation from Governor Harbrace to attend his son's wedding. You remember Dornford, don't you, Kat?"

Sweet kid, unfortunate name. Yes, I remembered him…who could forget someone saddled with a name like 'Dornford'? Of course, the last time I had been up to the governor's palace and actually saw Dornford, he had been a rather gawky seventeen year old with a hooked nose that was too big for his face and large ears that stuck out from his head and his voice was still cracking every other word… That was oh four, no, five years ago (he hadn't been present when I took Harbrace to task about his failure to stop those monsters from exploiting the children in that "safe house for orphans and foundlings" and thinking about it still makes my blood boil), so maybe he grew into his nose and ears.

I nodded and Lucy continued, nearly bouncing in her excitement, "There will be a tournament and a festival to last the entire week after the wedding. Edmund's planning to compete."

"But he's not to do anything foolish," Peter interjected rather pointedly and, knowing those two, it was meant to be the final say in an argument they'd been having, "because there won't be a cordial right there to rescue him if he gets himself badly hurt."

Oh really? No cordial. I glanced at Lucy, who pouted at her eldest brother, but it was Edmund who responded, "All right, Peter, we know. And I'm not the one who always breaks something during duels. That would be you."

Peter shook his head, "Just be careful and don't let anyone stab you. And Lucy, I know the cordial is meant to be used, but as I said this morn, we've been using it too much and we have been far too reliant upon it. This is not battle and there is no sickness or any other severe hurt for you to attempt to heal with it. You will leave your cordial home, My Queen, do you understand Us?" They must have been debating this subject for a while if Peter was resorting to using his authority as High King to make Lucy cooperate.

Lucy still pouted slightly but she curtsied, "We understand you, High King." And Peter just won that argument in the most effective manner possible. Otherwise, I wouldn't have been surprised to learn Lucy had smuggled the cordial with her.

Edmund cleared his throat, "Now that's settled. I also invited Tarrin to come with us." He slapped Tarrin on the back, "Maybe he'll even do some competing in the tournament."

I could tell that Tarrin was quietly pleased at this show of camaraderie. Then a muffled yelp caught our combined attention, especially since it was promptly followed by a dull thud against the doors and a low feline growl. Apparently, Romulus and Remus Greyback had just done something to each other and Peter's Tigers were chastising the Wolf pups…again. Edmund lowered his head and Oreius sighed while Peter had the good grace to look mildly embarrassed. The Kentauri did not sound amused in the least and he didn't look that amused either as he noted, "It will be a beneficial training exercise for your new guards, Just King."

Edmund glared at Peter, "Yeah, let's just hope they don't trip anyone into a cake like they did yesterday."

I looked down. _Mustn't laugh._ Peter spread his hands in a helpless gesture, "There was no way for any of us to know that Romulus and Remus would accidentally knock you into the cake."

Susan interrupted before they could start tussling on the floor, "But, the main reason we had to tell you was because the wedding is scheduled for the ninth of Mayblossom and Edmund and Lucy are expected to arrive no later than the seventh."

I scowled, "That would mean we'd have to set sail no later than the day after tomorrow and Captain Attar will prefer sailing tomorrow. I haven't finished making sure the supplies are in the appropriate numbers since we weren't planning to leave until the ninth." The four of them finally had the sense to look contrite (Tarrin just looked surprised I was being disagreeable). I pressed my fingers against my temples, closed my eyes and counted to forty (ten for each of them), then I reluctantly looked at the people interfering with my plans in more than one way. "All right, I can make that work. Just make sure you have your things and are prepared to leave tomorrow morn as soon as Attar is ready to take the Splendor Hyaline out of port. I will meet you all at the dock."

The Four agreed then Oreius and I were free to go about our now urgent tasks. Once we reached the storeroom where the supplies for the orphanage were being held until loading, I growled, "I hate Murphy and these abrupt changes of plans!"

Oreius pulled me into a hug for a moment and whispered, "It will be well, my Alambiel, complicated but well."

I sighed then chuckled, "So what else is new?"

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

**A/N: Please Read and Review! **


End file.
